Theodore Miner
Theodore Miner is a former Wellie who became resistant to the effects of Joy and became a Wastrel before going insane. He has locked himself in the control room of the Barrow Holm underground and serves as the first enemy the player must face in We Happy Few, though the player does not necessarily need to knock him out in order to progress the story. History Theodore Miner was stationed at Station 4 in a remote section of the re-purposed Wellington Underground alongside a colleague, Rupert Underhill, tasked with managing the Motilene distribution. At some point shortly before the events of the game, he became resistant to the effects of Joy and became a Wastrel without realizing it and went crazy from overdosing on Joy in a desperate attempt to gain the desired high. After going insane, he killed Rupert. Events of We Happy Few Theodore Miner makes his appearance right at the beginning of Act I. After being chased out of the Parade District, Arthur is chased by Bobbies for being a Downer and ends up fleeing into the underground tunnels before getting hit in the head and blacking out. After waking up, Arthur finds himself at Barrow Holm distribution Node and begins looking for a way to get back up to the surface. As Arthur looks around the rooms of the underground facility and searches around for useful items, he comes across several letters written by one Rupert Underhill, who is growing concerned about his co-worker, Theodore Miner, who is beginning to behave irrationally by hoarding foodstuffs and exhibiting anti-social behavior. Making his way into the worker's rest area, Arthur finds the dead body of Rupert Underhill slumped against a wall and finds Theodore Miner's diary on one of the bunk beds nearby, revealing that Theodore recently became resistant to the effects of Joy, which rendered him unable to use it, and as he began increasing his dose in an attempt to gain the desired high, he slowly began to go insane and grow suspicious of his coworker Rupert, until Theodore finally snapped and killed him before locking himself into the control room. When Arthur uses an Electro-Lock Shocker scavenged from Rupert to open the door to the control room to access the power, Theodore attacks Arthur and tries to kill him as well, the player has the choice to defeated or avoid him. Associated Notes *Diary of Theodore Miner Trivia *The player can actually surpass Theodore Miner without having to knock him out by simply avoiding him. When Arthur opens the door to the control room, the game briefly sets the player's status to "Trespassing" in order to provoke Theodore Miner into attacking the player. If the player, however, shoves him away and backs off far away enough, Miner will stop being hostile and will just become a normal NPC, whom the player can even talk to. He will then begin walking around the area, but if he sees Rupert Underhill's corpse, he will aggro on it and start attacking it, albeit pointlessly. **The player can also lock the control room, keeping Theodore out, while the player unlocks the hatch. After the player leaves the underground and returns, Theodore Miner will be gone. *According to Underhill, Theodore hoarded carrots, potatoes and other foodstuffs. If the player crawls into the vent in the control room, they can find his stash. Gallery MinerAttacks.png|Theodore Miner as he jumps out to attack Arthur. ru:Теодор Майнер Category:Characters Category:Wastrels Category:Antagonists